Aloha, Winchesters
by TotallyChic 2.0
Summary: Strange deaths such as drownings at a park and drowning in poison bring Sam and Dean to Hawaii to investigate. The episode in Hawaii that Supernatural should have. Again, terrible summary. Set in the later seasons.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope for there to one day be an episode of Supernatural taking place in Hawaii.**

 **I don't own Sam, or Dean, or anything Supernatural-related.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aloha," the PA said from the speakers. "Welcome to Hawaii. We hope you enjoy your stay."

The plane had finally touched down at Hilo International Airport and all the passengers got out. Sam made his way down to the ground on the steps where lu'au girls were giving people flower leis. He admired the tropical scenery around him. But then-

"FINALLY!"

Dean ran down to the ground and started kissing the pavement, muttering, "Sweet ground, I thought I would never see you again."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Seriously, Dean?" he said.

"What?" Dean said. "I've been cowering for eight hours hoping this plane didn't crash. Next time, we take a boat."

While the boys still had their jackets, jeans, and boots, they switched out their flannel shirts for Hawaiian shirts because they were going to Hawaii. Yesterday at the bunker, Sam had caught wind of a case where tidal waves drowned hikers at a park. But the tidal wave was formed on land, not at sea. It was interesting to check out, but much to Dean's dismay, 1) they had to take a plane to Hawaii, and 2) they had to leave the Impala back at the bunker.

Sam and Dean were then greeted by the lu'au girls (Dean was immediately smitten) saying, "Aloha." They gave each of the brothers a lei. One even put a flower in Sam's hair.

"Aloha," the boys said in unison.

Once they got their leis and greetings, they walked to a taxi that was to take them to their hotel. While doing so, Dean was fantasizing on what to do while they were there.

"Maybe I can try surfing," he said. "Or riding a jet ski. Or a hang glider. Or paddleboarding."

"Dean," Sam said. "I know you want to have fun, but remember, we're in Hawaii for a case, not a vacation."

"True," Dean said, "but it's Hawaii. We've never been here before."

The Winchesters continued their way.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam and Dean made it to the crime scene at the park, dressed as typical FBI agents, and they introduced themselves to the sheriff as Special Agents Mercer and Starr from the Honolulu office. The sheriff told them that the wave came out of nowhere, and it swept up a number of hikers and drowned a number of them, and there weren't many survivors. Once they were done with the sheriff they went over to ask the witnesses to describe the wave. One girl who lost her best friend in the accident said the wave was huge and it happened so fast. She explained everything with tears in her eyes.

Later, as they walked back to their rented car, they began to think about what they learned.

"So, what could possibly make a giant wave on land?" Dean asked. "I tried the EMF but got nothing. Definitely not a ghost"

Sam said, "I didn't smell any sulfur, or see any hex bags, so we can scratch demons and witches. My guess is a monster native to Hawaii or at least Hawaiian folklore."

"Night marchers, menehunes?" Dean asked.

The boys made it back to the hotel.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A half-Japanese half-Hawaiian guy was watching a fire-breathing act at a lu'au when he got a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to see a beautiful woman standing behind him. He was already smitten.

"Ohh, hello," he said with a sexual tone. "Is there anything you want?"

But the woman didn't say anything. She just beckoned him with her finger. The guy followed her while also falling a bit in love.

She led him to a dark part of the jungle and the guy started to tense up. But while he was walking, he felt himself step in a strange goo. He took a whiff of the goo.

Poison?

He tried to look for the girl, but she had vanished from sight. He tried to call for her, but all of a sudden his head was pushed into the poisonous goo by what felt like a scaly hand. The guy tried to fight it, but he was dead in seconds.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **James Mercer is the lead singer and guitarist of indie rock band The Shins. Mike Starr is the bassist from Alice in Chains. And both musicians were born in Honolulu, Hawaii. I needed aliases of people from Hawaii. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am just borrowing Supernatural and the awesome characters with much gratitude.**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam and Dean, once again dressed as FBI agents, were standing at the crime scene where last night's lu'au took place.

"The man and this woman were entering the jungle," a witness said. "Next thing we heard were strangling cries and then nothing. We found the man drowned in a pit of poison and the woman was nowhere to be seen."

They went to the jungle where the found the poison pit. And suddenly, Sam had a huge suspicion on where that came from. "I think that poison stuff is phlegm," he said.

"From where?" Dean asked the younger Winchester.

Sam had an idea.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"A mo'o?"

The brothers were now in their hotel, back in Hawaiian shirts and jeans. Dean looked surprised as to what Sam told him.

"Don't you see?" Sam asked. "The tidal wave, the phlegm, it all fits!"

"What is a mo'o anyways?"

So Sam started schooling Dean on mo'os

"Mo'o are gecko-like creatures appearing in many Hawaiian stories. In one of them, Pele, the volcano goddess, sent her sister, Hi'iaka, to rescue a mortal lover. Three mo'o had captured him. As Hi'iaka journeyed, she found a bridge which turned out to be the man-eating mo'o Kikipua. She chased the lizard to his lair and killed it.

"Most mo'o are female, capable of shapeshifting into beautiful women or water dragons. They dwell in caves and ponds. According to legend, when fire was lit on altars, out would appear twelve-to thirty-foot long lizards, midnight black, in the water.

"As maidens, they can lure their victims into their own poisonous phlegm and drown them. They can attack ferociously. And if people trespass into their land, they will summon tidal waves towards them. So my guess is that that park that had the tidal wave was near the mo'o land.

"But get this, not all mo'o are vicious. Some are actually deities protecting the land. In fact, if one is killed, part of the land. Hawaii is littered with these.

"Mo'o are usually seen in caves, pools, and ponds. To tell if there is a mo'o, you need to look for either foam on the surface of the water or special stone markers erected to denote the habitat. Although it is kinda weird seeing giant lizards around here because giant lizards are not native to Hawaii."

"So basically, Hawaiian shapeshifters," Dean said. "How do you lure one?"

"You can draw them to the shore with fires lit on altars," Sam continued. "And then you just kill them how we kill ordinary shapeshifters, with silver."

"Okay, so there was one obviously disguising as a hot lady at that lu'au."

"And maybe that same one was disguising as a tiny gecko and washing all the trespassers away at that park. So tonight, we try to get through the park without being seen. Because there may be a mo'o cave nearby."

"Great. A jungle. Last thing I need. Nature."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Night had fallen, and Sam and Dean were now standing in the park, silver-bulleted guns and silver knives in their belts. They also carried fae-repellent materials in their pockets.

"I am not looking forward to this," Dean said.

"What choice do we have?"

So the boys started trekking through the park, down the opposite direction of the previous tidal wave's path.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **I wanted to look for a Hawaiian monster that was practically vicious. When I learned about mo'o, I was hooked. Sorry this took me a while to update, but I had my own personal problems. I hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

Sam and Dean had been walking through the jungle for about a while looking for the mo'o cave. But then, they stop at a river. Knowing that mo'o dwell in caves near water sources, the cave should be hidden behind the waterfall.

And sure enough, Sam spotted what looked like an opening. "That's got to be their lair," he said.

So the brothers got some rope and scaled the cliff to the opening. Once behind the waterfall, they looked for the entrance.

"There's nothing here but rocks, rocks, and more rocks," Dean said. But then, as he went to lean against the wall, he fell back and landed on the stone floor.

"Found it!"

Sam looked inside. Sure enough, the was what looked to be a stone hallway lit by several torches on each side.

"The entrance to the lair of the mo'o."

"Well then, let's hunt us some shape shifting lizards!"

So Dean took a torch, and the brothers made their way through the cave.

The corridor lead to an empty expanse of cave. "Whoa," Dean said. Then he had an idea. "HELLO!" he yelled, and the word echoed in the cave. Sam rolled his eyes and sighed.

As the boys went through the cave, they went through several obstacles. Unstable stalactites were falling. One even fell behind them, into the path. No turning back now. At one point, they even found several bats on the ceiling, so they tried not to make a sound. But then, Dean looked about to sneeze. Sam tried to stop him, but he sneezed anyway, and they had to run through much of the cave away from the bats that had heard the noise. One bat even got stuck in Sam's hair.

Finally, they managed to find a pool of water. And it was also at the end of the cave, so they knew the mo'o was in there.

"Okay, so all we gotta do is find some foam on the surface," Dean said.

Easily, there was some foam in the center of the pool. Dean threw a rock at the center, and sure enough, the water started to move a bit more, and out from the water emerged a beautiful woman in a hula skirt and bikini. Dean was immediately smitten, but Sam already knew what the woman was.

"Ooh, hello pretty lady," Dean flirted.

"Dean?"

"Sammy, would you be quiet? There's a really hot (bleep) in here!"

"Remember, mo'o can shapeshift into those!"

"Oh."

Right away, the woman began to change form. She grew and her skin changed from human to scaley, and soon, in her place was a giant black lizard, looking to be about thirty feet. Phlegm leaked out of her mouth. This had to be one of the biggest monsters Sam and Dean had ever faced.

"Maybe it's friendly," Sam said.

The mo'o let out an angry roar and began charging at them.

"IT'S NOT FRIENDLY!" Dean yelled. So the boys ran from the monster. And the mo'o followed them.

The boys went opposite directions, knowing they need to distract the lizard to take it out. The mo'o first went after Dean, but it didn't see him anywhere. Then Dean ran over and kicked the mo'o in it's nose.

"Ouch," the monster said. Then it went back to it's pool.

But just as it was getting into the water, Sam sprung out of the water and fired a silver bullet at it. It struck her in the eye. But one silver bullet wasn't enough to kill the beast.

"Now!" Dean commanded.

Both boys climbed onto the back of the mo'o. The lizard kept moving around hoping to dislodge them, with little success. As Sam and Dean held on, the tried to stab it with their silver knives.

Finally, they both managed to stab it in the heart.

The mo'o screamed and Sam and Dean climbed off. But then, the lizard decided to throw in one last tidal wave before dying. If she was going down, they were too.

A big wave rose from the pool and thundered toward the boys. They tried to run, but they were swept up, and the water started to go down a dark chute, sweeping the boys down in darkness.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sam opened his eyes, clawing at the sand where he lay. Coughing a bit, he sat up, Dean doing the same thing nearby. Apparently, the wave had washed them up on a Hawaiian beach, the sun just coming up. There was another cliff nearby, with a small waterfall sprouting from the side. That must've been how they got there.

Dean smiled and laughed. "That was awesome." he said.

Sam sighed in relief. They had just killed a giant monster.

The boys lay back on the beach, laughing and smiling, and knowing they just had a true case in Hawaii.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are always welcome. See ya later!**


End file.
